


Ten Hours

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook is good at escaping. So this is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Hours

Usually manacles were easy. He could pick almost any lock if he had his hook (and without the hook it was only a little trickier), but he had twisted the trusty weapon into every weak spot on the giant’s shackle and found none of his usual tricks had worked. 

So he sat on the floor, and cursed quietly and tried not to think about his bladder.

To pass the time, and to cheer his soul after the last of his rum was drunk (and oh, how the emptying of that flask made him curse the drops he’d used to disinfect his betrayer’s hand), he composed for himself, a list of things Captain Hook, Killian Jones, pirate and scourge of half the seas of half the worlds has escaped from, scratching a tally on the stone floor with the tip of his hook.

Wonderland  
The Evil Queen’s dungeons  
Black Beard (twice, once with a lock of his hair in his satchel, for reasons that now alluded him)  
The Dark One  
Many a woman’s husband  
The Sirens (oh, the sirens – people have them so wrong)  
Neverland  
Pan  
The King’s own Navy  
Numerous gangs of privateers  
Ursula (oh, Ursula – one, perhaps, would not call that escaping, exactly)  
King Xavier’s dungeons  
King George’s dungeons  
King Midas’s…. perhaps it would be quicker to just say ‘a lot of dungeons, in general’. He didn’t want to blunt his hook  
Maleficent (more than once, and usually just about intact)  
Circe (see Ursula, Maleficent, etc)  
Cora.

It was a long and accomplished history. It was a history of which he was proud. And it was that proud history that meant he was damned, _damned_ if he was going to die here, in a room full of treasure at the top of a beanstalk, secured by one measly manacle. 

She’d said he wasn’t going to die. He didn’t see how. Unless she planned to come back for him. And he doubted that. She was too like him, and he had never once come back for a man he’d marooned. 

When the giant walked in he assumed this was the end. That his bones would end up as the giant’s baking ingredients. So he was shocked when the creature grunted, released him and slouched away. 

And as he fled, he didn’t try and make off with any of the treasure. Something that made him wonder for a long time afterwards, what he had been to so distracted by. Until he worked out exactly what he had been so distracted by. 

And then he found he was somewhere else he couldn’t escape from.


End file.
